User blog:Wassboss/Darth bane vs Skullduggery pleasent
Darth bane ( Star wars series) vs Skullduggery plesent ( Skullduggery pleasent books) Who is deadliest Edges Lightsaber vs Tanith low's sword: The lightsaber can not only has tremendouse killing power it can also be used to block projectiles e.g bullets. Edge Lightsaber Fire whip vs Pistol: While the fire whip is a good weapon the pistol has superior range and because skullduggery is a skeleton so the fire wont have that much of an effect. Edge Pistol Sceptre of the ancients vs Lightsaber Throw: The sceptre of the anicients can disintregate any thing nuff sais. Edge Sceptre of the ancients Force lightning vs fireballs: Force lightning is extreamly powerful and the fireballs can be easily deflected by the lightsaber.Edge Force lightning Who. Is. Deadliest? Darth bane Skullduggery pleasent Skulduggery pleasant is walking though a bare and barren wasteland looking around for danger. Meanwhile darth bane is practicing his lightsaber skills when he hears the sound of footsteps heading towards his location. He picks up his fire whip and gose to investigate. He sees skulduggery and decides to try and ambush him. He follows him for a short while before skulduggery stops unexpectedly. He turns around and says “Couldn’t walk quieter could you” he says sarcastically. Darth bane charges at skulduggery waving his fire whip around in a circle trying to confuse him. Skulduggery waits till he is near then whips out the sceptre of the ancients and fires a beam lightning at him. Darth bane narrowly dodges then lashes the whip forward pulling the sceptre out of his hands and snapping it on the floor below. He then lasso’s skulduggery’s hand and pulls forward. However skulduggery holds his ground and yanks on the whip himself pulling bane over. He then boots him in the face and says “Fire won’t work on me” he says smiling “I’m a skeleton. He then pulls the whip out of his hands and throws it aside and proceeds to take out his gun. Bane, thinking quickly, kicks it out of skulduggery’s hand and runs back to where he left his lightsaber. Skulduggery picks up the gun and gives chase firing two shots after him both missing there target. Bane grabs his lightsaber from beside a rock and throws it at skulduggery but he duck and it gose soaring over his head. He laughs and says “Is that all you got”. “No” says bane as the lightsaber comes back and knocks skulduggery’s hat off “this is”. He then grabs the lightsaber and runs at skulduggery. Still holding his gun skulduggery fires three more shots at bane. Bane simply defects them with his lightsaber and continues to run at him. Skulduggery puts his gun away saving the last bullet in case he needs it. He then snaps his fingers and a flame appears in his hand. Then throws it at bane but again it is defected by the lightsaber. “Crap” he says and turns and runs off hoping to get some back up. Bane laughs and throws the lightsaber at skulduggery the handle hitting him in the back of the head. Skulduggery falls face first into the dry, hard ground. Bane grabs the lightsaber as it comes back and walks over to him savouring the moment. When he reaches him he flips him over onto his back. He lifts the lightsaber over his head and says mockingly “Any last words”. “Yes” says skulduggery a smile creeping over where his face would be “you idiot”. He then snaps his fingers and sends a ball of fire smashing into banes chest sending him flying back. Bane pulls himself up just in time to see skulduggery charge at him sword in hand. He does a weak swing which skulduggery easily dodges before thrusting the sword into banes leg. Bane screams in pain and swings the lightsaber slicing the sword cleanly in two. Skulduggery amazed steps back and says with a hint of worry “Tanith won’t be happy about that”. “I think that is the least of you worries” says darth bane as he thrusts the lightsaber at skulduggery who easily dodges. “Shut up” he says and kicks the lightsaber out of his hand. He then punches bane in the stomach, knees him in the crotch then brings his elbow down on his head. Bane however quickly uses force lightning witch hits the ground right between skulduggery’s feet. Skulduggery is unfazed as he pulls out his gun and puts it too banes temple. “No” he says “i can’t lose its impossible”. Skulduggery smiles and says “Nothing is impossible” and he pulls the trigger. Winner Skulduggery pleasant Expert’s opinion While darth bane had mastered the force and was superior in close range combat it was skulduggery’s quick thinking and firearms that won him the battle. This round ends on tuesday the 4th of january and nextround is Davey jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) vs Cluny the scrouge ( Redwall) Category:Blog posts